


Welcome to the Team

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humanized Pokemon, Lolicon, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: An AU in which Pikachu is a shota and the rest of Ash's team are lolis. Pikachu welcomes the Kanto starters to the team in his own way.
Relationships: Fushigidane | Bulbasaur/Pikachu, Hitokage | Charmander/Pikachu, Pikachu/Zenigame | Squirtle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur has only recently been added to the team, and so, Pikachu knows that it is about time he do what he can to initiate her into the group. She is as cute as can be, with mottled teal skin, and a bulb growing from her back. Often, she will walk with her knuckles so that she can keep her bulb facing towards the sunlight. Her hair is green and leafy, and she wears it on top of her head, in twin buns that almost look like her bulb.

The only clothing to cover her body is the leafy bra over her chest, and the leafy loincloth, both doing the bare minimum to keep her modest. Beyond that, she has vines encircling each wrist like bracelets, but they are a part of her body, used for most of her attacks.

“Alright,” Pikachu says, once he is ready to confront her, “since Ash is your trainer now, that makes me your boss. He’s had me the longest, and I’ve already put the bug and the bird in their places. Now it’s your turn!”

Cocking her head, she asks, “What do you mean?” She is not quite sure what he is getting at, but Pikachu is quick to let her know, in the form of dropping his shorts, so that she can see his hard cock, certain that this will get the point across. Now, she will surely understand his plans to dominate her, disguising it as part of him being “the boss” of Ash’s team.

He expects her to be surprised by the way that he suddenly exposes himself, perhaps a little bit intimidated. However, he is immediately surprised to see her drop to her knees, and once she is kneeling in front of him, she wastes no time in wrapping her lips around his cock and taking him down her throat. Thrown off guard, he can barely even stammer out, “W-what…what are you…why are you doing that?!”

Pulling back, she looks up at him, and speaks in an almost motherly tone, that contrasts her young appearance, while her vines suddenly extend, replacing her mouth around his cock and keeping him overwhelmed. “I thought this was what you wanted me to do. I’m used to this sort of thing, because I was not just the protector of the hidden village. I would help relieve the other Pokemon of their carnal urges when they visited.” Once that has been said, her mouth quickly takes the place of her vines so that she can resume sucking him off.

Like this, it does not take him long to get lost in it, using her mouth and moaning out wildly as he lets her take control for a bit. Though he had been planning on fucking her face to show his dominance, he decides to let her show him just what he is capable of, since she apparently has so much experience with it. Tipping his head back, he cries out for her, glad that the new member of the team is so good at this, is able to fall right into the routine like a natural.

Soon enough, his pleasure reaches its peak, and as he comes, he grabs onto her hair bulbs and he loses control of his abilities for a moment, letting out a strong thunder shock. However, Bulbasaur lets it roll right off of her as she swallows his load, used to dealing with bursts of power like this when the Pokemon she services climax.

Once he lets her go, she turns around, flipping up her loin cloth and wiggling her butt in invitation. Pikachu is all too willing to accept that invitation, still raring to go as he bends her over and fucks her from behind. He is rough with her, just like he had planned to be with her mouth, but she does not mind that at all, rather liking the rough way that he handles her, thrusting into her with force.

Just like the other girls that Ash has brought into his team, Pikachu is quick to make Bulbasaur his, quick to show her where her place is and what he expects her to do for him. Though he was a little thrown off by her motherly treatment, he finds that she is still fun to dominant, and he takes his time with her, fucking her senseless as he loses himself in it, until he finds himself on the edge all over again.

“Go ahead,” she urges him breathlessly, sensing this. “You can come inside of me, don’t worry! We’re in different egg groups, so it’ll be just fine, go right ahead and fill me up.” He does not need to be told twice, thrusting forward with a groan as he comes, filling her with his seed and pushing her over the edge at the same time.

Once all is said and done, Bulbasaur lays down on the ground, with her bulb facing up so that she can take in sunlight and recover some of her energy. It is only then that Pikachu notices the slight opening on the bulb on her back, and gets a mischievous idea regarding that. Getting on top of her, he prods at it with his cock, just a little bit, and she lets out a pathetic moan, revealing to him all at once that she is much more sensitive there than she is between her legs.

“Hey, don’t…don’t touch there!” she protests, so breathless that she can hardly get it out, and Pikachu decides to ignore her completely, grinding against her bulb, humping her with the tip of his cock just barely pressed inside of it. Even so, this is more than enough to overwhelm her, leaving her completely paralyzed with the intense pleasure of it all, unable to throw him off, unable to do anything but moan and cry out, until she is shaking with the most intense orgasm of her life.

It is not much longer before Pikachu is jerking forward a bit, spilling his seed inside of her bulb as he comes again, going limp on top of her for a moment. Once he has recovered, he gets off of her and wanders off just like that, leaving the exhausted and overwhelmed girl a chance to catch her breath.

As she watches him leave, she is not sure what to think of him. There is a very big part of her that wants to stay as far away from him as possible, but there is a part of her that seems even bigger, one that really wants a to repeat this incident as soon as he has the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmander is about as cute as Bulbasaur, and Pikachu is excited to corner her and have his fun with her. She has orange skin and a tail that is perpetually on fire, with short red hair, kept in a pixie cut so that she does not risk it catching on fire. Her hands are clawed and her teeth are sharp, and her dress is a red, Chinese style one, but rather than a slit up her thigh, she has a slit in the back, in order to accommodate her tail. All Pikachu can see when he looks at it is easy access, and it is not long before he corners her, explaining his harem to her, and letting her know that he is here to let her in.

In response, she blows flames at him, ready to roast him alive for suggesting that, all the while saying, “I don’t have to do what you say! I don’t have to do anything for you, my loyalty is to Ash! I only have to listen to Ash!”

But Pikachu, who had been expecting a scene like this, is quick to dodge her attacks, and even quicker to overpower her, until she is falling face-down, with her tail up in the air, revealing her lack of panties to him.

“You’re such a naughty girl!” he chides her. “This little lizard isn’t wearing any panties, and you thought I would believe you didn’t want this?”

“It’s not like that!” she protests, flustered. “There are no undies with a hole thick enough for my tail, and even if there were, I would just end up burning them while I was trying to put them on, so I can’t-”

But Pikachu is not interested in hearing her explanation, and instead takes advantage of her prone position, mounting her and holding her tail in his hand, so that he can keep the flame a safe distance away from him. He wastes no time in prodding her with the tip of his cock, and even as she squirms beneath him, he does not give her any slack, offering her no chance of escape before jerking his hips forward, and burying his cock inside of her with a low and indulgent moan.

He is immediately overwhelmed by just how warm her tight hole is, hotter than anything he has ever fucked before, and she cries out as she is penetrated. For a moment, he worries that this heat might actually burn him, but before long, he is relaxing into it, the pleasure almost more than he can take, as he pounds into her from behind, showing her just what she would have missed out on, had he taken her refusal seriously.

And, despite all of her protests, Charmander finds that she actually rather like this, not that she wants to admit that to him. Being dominated by Pikachu is like nothing she has ever felt before, and she is soon moaning for him, desperate and pathetic, all because of him. She never wants this to end, and is eager for each rough thrust that he gives her, as he resists the heat to keep fucking her, harder and faster, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge, until finally, he comes deep inside of her.

He wastes no time in pulling back, then, panting quite a bit, and sweating from the heat that she gives off. While he is certain that he has made his point, Charmander is not done with him yet, quickly getting up to pull off her dress and lay on her back. For the first time, he sees the cream skin of her belly that extends up to her flat chest, as she lays back and begs him, “Please give me more!”

Secretly, Pikachu is not sure if he can withstand the heat of another round with her, considering how hot things got this first time. However, he is out to prove a point about his place in Ash’s team, and if he were to turn her down, she might start to question that. All in all, he is feeling far too macho to deny her when she is begging him so openly, and so he decides that he will tolerate the flames again, if it means giving Charmander what she needs, and ensuring that she stays his.

He pounces on her then, quickly pushing his cock inside of her again, and this time, she does not even attempt to hold back her moans, begging him for more and more, needy for him. She has been rendered completely helpless beneath him, and he is all too willing to keep her satisfied, to prove that he is every bit the stud that she must think he is by now. All the while, he has to be careful with his tail, to make sure that it gets nowhere near the flame on hers.

Charmander digs her claws into his back as she clings to him, and, feeling the sting from that, Pikachu leans down to bite her, sinking his teeth into one of her nipples, expecting her to scream out. Instead, she just moans, her skin so tough that the pain does not reach her, only the pleasure of any sort of stimulation. In fact, the bite feels so good to her that she is pushed over the edge, hugging him tight to her chest as she calls out to him, coming hard.

This sends Pikachu into his own climax, shooting another load inside of her, the two of them moaning in unison as they come together. Despite his blissful state, Pikachu still can’t roll off of her quickly enough, skin looking red, almost as if he has a sunburn, from how close the hot Pokemon hugged him to her chest, and as pleasant as the heat of her pussy can be, he really did worry, at the end there, that she might seriously burn him. Instead, they are both left satisfied, with Charmander not only understanding her place, but loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Squirtle seems like she is going to be a much tougher opponent when she joins the team. Once she drops the tough, gang boss act she can be really cute, though, so Pikachu knows that it will be worth it. Her skin is light blue, and her hair is mostly covered by a swim cap that matches her skin tone, but from what he can see of it, her hair is a dark blue. She wears a cream colored swimsuit that has black lines crisscrossing in a turtle shell pattern on it, but on her back, she has her real shell.

“Just what do you think you’re doing to the girls on this team?” she demands from him, before he even has a chance to try anything with her. “I was the only girl in the Squirtle squad and I’ve never bowed to any boys before, and I’m not going to start now! You may have the type advantage, but if you even think about trying anything, I’m gonna crush your Pikaberries!”

Needless to say, he does not heed her warning, and instead, pounces on her right away, ready to brawl it out with her. Squirtle, true to her word, manages to hold her own in the fight, making it difficult for him. However, Pikachu does manage to pull one over on her when he trips her, causing her to fall on her back and leaving her flailing, struggling to get up in her current position.

Gloating in his victory, Pikachu teases her by spinning her around a bit on her shell, doing what he can to leave her dizzy and dazed, before he grabs onto her shell, near her shoulders. On top of her, he grinds against the crotch of her swimsuit, and despite herself, she moans at the contact, unable to help herself when faced with the stimulation. The poor turtle is completely helpless now, and even though she wants to keep fighting, Pikachu knows that he has already won this battle, without even having to shock her to do so.

Dropping his shorts, he pulls her swimsuit to the side, so that he can press the tip of his cock to her pussy. Struggling beneath him, Squirtle cries out, “But, wait! I’m a virgin!”

“No way I’m gonna believe that! With all those boys you used to boss around? You probably used sex to keep them in line,” he replies. She blushes, making him think that he is exactly right, but she still has something to protest with that.

“I’m still a virgin!” she insists. “It was just my hands, and sometimes my mouth! I never did that part before, I never let them fuck me!”

“Yeah right,” he says, still not believing her excuses, certain that she is just trying to get him to go easy on her. Gripping her tight, he does not wait a second longer before thrusting hard into her, filling her with one motion, moaning as he forces himself inside of her tight pussy.

Squirtle lets out a sharp cry of pain, and he looks down then, to see a genuine pained expression on her face and, looking further down, a bit of blood seeping down one leg, from where he has penetrated her. Surprised, he says, “Wow, I guess I was wrong! You really were a virgin!” However, he shows no remorse for his actions, not regretting what he has done in the slightest as he begins thrusting into her, not bothering to be gentle with her even now, figuring that he has already gone all the way, and that he might as well follow through with it.

Eventually, her pain begins to fade into pleasure, but she refuses to let him see just how much she is actually enjoying herself. She berates him as he fucks her, saying, “You…you bad, bad mouse, you…stupid, horny rodent! Get off of me right now!” However, the way she moans between words helps show Pikachu that she is not at all serious, and that she has finally come around.

“I’m almost done with you,” he replies, “I’m getting really close!” At that point, her false anger fades away, and real fear begins to bubble up in her.

“No!” she cries. “No, pull out! I don’t wanna lay an egg!”

But Pikachu just fucks her harder, saying, “I’d love to watch you lay my egg and teach my daughter all about mating, but…I’m pretty sure we’re not in the same egg group!”

“You’re lying, you’re trying to trick me!” she cries, pleading him to stop. “Please, pull out, don’t do it, don’t come in me, no, no, no, no, noooooo!” He comes, despite her sobs and protests, and fills her with his seed with a low, happy groan.

“Get off of me!” she quickly begs him. “Let me watergun my pussy clean!”

“No way,” Pikachu replies. “I’m not getting off of you until I’m completely exhausted, and not until you admit how much you’re enjoying yourself, either! Not until you tell me how much you love it and not until you admit that I’m the boss of the elemental squad!” He leers down at her as she says it, and Squirtle trembles beneath him for a moment before regaining her composure.

“No! I’m never going to do that, I don’t bow down to any boys, I already said! I’m gonna make you pay for this!” She tries to mouth of to him, but Pikachu has had just about enough of all of that, and decides to stop playing around. He leans down then, pushing his cheek right up against hers, and letting off the slightest spark. It is just meant to serve as a warning, just barely jolting her, but she gets the message even before he speaks.

“Don’t make me let out a full power thunderbolt, when we’re both so close like this,” he warns her. “Come on, I know we can have a lot of fun together if you just give in!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
